Wings of Fire: The Prince of Raining Nights
by splatgnat1
Summary: Eucalyptus is your average dragonet, curious, funny, adorable, and a little wet behind the ears. Life with his exiled parents seems good, maybe even peaceful. But when a stranger finds their home, Eucalyptus must deal with changes he's never faced before. When he learns that he has a long forgotten power, he must adapt or die to the coming change around him.


( Now I'm not the best writer so please excuse my/any grammatical errors, thank you and ENJOY! )

Prologue

4,013 years ago…

The three Moons where high in the sky as a comet streaked across the horizon. In a small Valley filled by moonlight, a Dragon was waiting for her egg to hatch. Moonseer looked at her egg, then the Comet, then back at the egg. It lay in a small nest made straw and such.

I wonder what the dragonet will be like, Moonseer thought with a sigh. She and Pine had both had abandoned there tribes for this, a rather huge price to pay over a small " forbidden love ". Nether Queen Ganges nor Queen Galaxy would or could approve of this but she didn't care, she just wanted Pine and her egg. Pine was a prince and the son of Queen Ganges, the two had met over a year ago while on a diplomatic trip. She had fallen into those blue eyes and never wanted to get out, so the two ran away from their tribes because of their love, always on the move, they were fugitives. Now there would be a dragonet which would make things tougher and more worth it. She stared back at the moons.

Moonseer let out another small sigh, I know it's supposed to hatch tonight but when., She looked out at the moons watching them creep across the sky. She saw the silhouette of Pine circling far above looking for danger.

CRACK,CRACK, she looked down to see a small crack in the egg shell.

" PINE " she yelled. In a flash he dove and landed, shaking the earth as he did.

" What is it? " he asked quickly.

" look it's hatching! " she replied

. The egg shell crack some more, CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP, the dragonet said inside. _Are we supposed to help it, oh moons I hope it'll be ok. _Moonseer thought in joy and panic. Suddenly the egg shell burst open into a thousand pieces and out came the most beautiful yet odd dragonet moonseer had ever saw. It was a male, it's front legs were smaller than its rear giving it an odd yet proportionate stance of a bipedal creature, he had blue scales around his eyes, mouth, spines, including the top of his head and nose. His spines were red. He had orange wings with black stars underneath, his " hand " claws, rear leg claws, wingtip claws, and horns were all black. But there was another thing she noticed, he had red and blue lightning like stripes running through all his claws,horns and spines... and there was this energy about him...like someone had taken the sun's power and put it all in a single body.

_He might be an animus because of Pine. But whatever the case I'll love him anyway. _She thought fiercely. " he's beautiful, what should we name him? " Moonseer asked.

" I was thinking... Eucalyptus " Pine relied. Moonseer held out her talons and the dragonet crawled onto them and curled up in a ball, he chirped happily and moonseer felt her heart melt. " I like that name, little Eucy " she said with joy. Pine wrapped his wings around her and nuzzled the little dragonet, he pulled away and kissed Moonseer. Eucalyptus fell asleep and Moonseer gently laid him back in the nest. She and Pine lay down as well and curled up beside the nest, both were happier than they ever would be before or after.

Chapter One: Found

3 years later…

The sun showed through the leafs and hit his eyes. Eucalyptus opened them slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light.

" Morning sleepy head " his mother nudge his side. " Hi, mommy " Eucalyptus replied with a sleepy smile.

He felt his mother's talons tickle him " come on Eucy, wake up. " she said as Eucalyptus giggled.

" I'm up, I'm up " he declared, his mother still tickling him. He righted himself on his back legs and rubbed his eyes. When they cleared up he saw his mother giving him a warm smile. He launched himself at her and gave moonseer big a hug.

" Aw, morning sunshine " Moonseer said hugging him back.

" how did my little light ray sleep? " she asked. Eucalyptus did a little flip in the air when he pulled away, "As good as gold. " he responded with a smile.

" That's always nice. " Moonseer said, she stroked his head when he landed on the ground. "So what's for breakfast ? " Eucalyptus asked with infinite curiosity. " Your father went to get some earlier, he'll be back in a little while. " his mother replied.

They walked led out into the early morning sun. " Ah the sun, so bright and refueling " Eucalyptus cheered as he did multiple flips in the air. " Yes indeed " Moonseer replied.

" hello " pine landed next to them with a deer and several pouch full of berries.

" Daddy! " eucalyptus flew over to him and hugged him.

" Hey son, how did you sleep ? " pine asked. " good " replied Eucalyptus, which was still huddled next to him. Eucalyptus pulled away and his father handed him one of the pouches.

It was full of blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and many many more. _He always brings the best meals. _He heard Moonseer think. Pine gave moonseer the deer and kissed her.

" Ewwww! " Eucalyptus remarked.

" why you little, come here. " Pine said, Eucalyptus shreaked with fake terror as pine chased him around. Shortly after pine caught him and they both hit the ground laughing, " Alright you too time to eat. " Moonseer said.

Eucalyptus ate what was in his pouch and laid down in the sun beside his father and mother. They overlooked the valley below._ I wonder what it's like beyond the valley, are the other tribes friendly, are they all curious, are they all like mother and father._ He had heard the stories about how his mother and father had met and all, but he still wondered what they were like. Yes he had seen what his parents called " Skywings " before but only from afar. He had always wanted to and asked to go outside the valley but his parents have always stated, " No, we mustn't be seen. ". This made him even more curious, but who was he to go outside the valley, alone, with no one to protect him.

" So what are we doing today? " he asked turning to his father. " Only time will tell son. " Pine replied with a warm smile.

Moonseer got up," I'm going back to the cave, you two stay safe. " She said. " Ok mommy. " Eucalyptus replied while laying down to bask in the sun. His father did the same and they both laid there for a couple hours.

Eucalyptus was asleep when he felt something or rather someone poke his side.

" mrghmm. " he groaned, " Eucy, wake up it's time for lunch. ". Now that was mother, and he knew he had to get up. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. " I don't wanna get up, it's so comfy. ", he yawned.

" You don't wanna go hungry now do you? ", Moonseer asked. " Ok im up! ", Eucalyptus stood up. He stretched out his legs and wings, popping his neck, wings, arms, and rear leg toes he walk beside his mother down the slope into the valley. There Pine was foraging for fruits and berries, a couple of dead goats were placed on the ground.

" Oh, your up! " pine said when he noticed Eucalyptus and Moonseer. " Yep. " eucalyptus responded happily. His stomach growled, " Can I have One of the goats, please? " he asked.

Pine and Moonseer looked at each other and Moonseer shook her head. " Of course, dig in. ", Pine allowed while waving one of his wings to the carcass. Eucalyptus happily starting eating and within minutes the Goat was gone.

Eucalyptus tossed the bones away, " Mommy? " he asked.

" Yes dear? ". she answered.

" Can I go explorer for a bit. ". This made Moonseer pause for thought.

" Sure, but can I trust you not to go to far? ". " I will not ever go far! " he stated firmly.

" Ok, be back by dusk, ok? " Moonseer said. " Ok, thanks mommy your the best. I'll see you later. " Eucalyptus ran up to her and hugged Moonseer, then he wondered of into the forest, curious yet unsure of what was in there.

For awhile he didn't see anything interesting, a frog there, a bird here, a snake in the river, but nothing much. He got bored soon and started a practicing tree gliding. He swung from tree to tree using his arms and tail to help him. At first this didn't quite work, he kept knocking into things and once grabbed the wrong branch, which cause him to fall, but he was determined and kept on flying.

This is pretty fun actually, He thought to himself. Then a sound made him stop in his tracks, he stat on top of a branch and listened. It sounded like growling, or something like that. Instinct told him to run by curiosity told him to go find out what it was.

He camouflaged himself and peered around the tree the sound was coming from. And there it was, hunched over a dead Elk, was a dragon about his age with blood red scales. This dragon seemed to have a strange energy...like his fathers animus energy but there was something else completely different"," something much more powerful and HE could somehow sense it. He took a soft step closer but was unaware of his surroundings and stepped on a stick.

The stick made a loud crack against the background of water running. The dragon turned around, then he realized it was a what his parents called a skywing. Its eyes trained onto his, deep yellow eyes…. That seemed poised to attack.

( leave a comment, tell what you think and say if I should continue )


End file.
